Say you Love Me
by Emili Rei
Summary: ONESHOT! Damon is with Katherine, but Elena finally realizes she loved Damon. Will Damon except her feelings, or is it to late for their love to bloom. FLUFF  DamonXElena and sort of DamonXKatherine R&R


Vampire Diaries fan-fiction: FLUFF

**This is a one-shot fluff story about Elena, Damon, and Katherine. I usually right hurt contort romance fiches, but I thought i should write a short fluff to get some more attention and also to change things up, so here we go~**

_Damon's eyes fluttered open, and he moaned as the sun from his window hit his pale skin. He looked over in his bed, and sighed as he saw her. Her long brown hair, and olive skin flawless in the morning light. Her chocolate eyes were open then, looking into his icy blues. She grinned up at him, "Morning Damon." _

_ "Morning…" He looked over her as she got up out of bed, and then morning sunlight shun all over her exposed body. "Katherine." _

Elena new they were in there together. She knew as she stood outside Damon's bedroom door that Katherine was in there with him. She hated that Katherine was here. She hated she was tricking Damon all over again. She hated most of all that she couldn't do anything about it. She sighed, and walked downstairs to be with Stefan. She had to stop worrying about Damon. She loved Stefan.

But even as she rode with Stefan to their date, she could not get Damon off her mind. Could not get Damon and Katherine off her mind. Stefan wasn't so dull as to not notice her concern for Damon, but had been to afraid to ask her about it. But he decided he had to get over it sooner or later. "Elena…" He started, chocking slightly on his worse but not showing it.

Elena looked at him as he drove, and forced a smile as she replied, "What is it Stefan…"

Before she could say anything else he said what he needed to say before he gave himself a chance to back out, "What is Damon to you." He said this as if he already knew the answer, but didn't want to know.

There was a long silence, and all she could manage to say was, "Stefan…"

And there it was. He had his answer.

He stopped the car, pulling over on the side of the road so suddenly Elena jumped. She looked at him, but he wouldn't meet her gaze. After a long silence, he started to the car again and began to drive as fast as he could back to the house.

Back outside the house, Stefan stopped the car. There was another long silence. "Stefan…" Elena said again, but then finally he spoke.

His voice was loud, and Elena jumped as he screamed and hit the steering wheel so hard it broke. She leaned back, and he sighed as he tried to take deep breathes. He closed his eyes, then looked over at the love of his life. "I just want you to be happy, Elena."

"Stefan-" She started again, but he interrupted her.

"Go! Go to him!" He yelled, and it was silent for a moment. When she didn't move he repeated, "Go!" And she left the car, and ran into the house.

The house was dark, and she was hesitant as she walked up the stairs back to Damon's bedroom. When she finally got to his door, she stood silent outside it. Frozen in front of it. She knocked lightly, and she heard a giggle come from the other side of the door. Katherine. Elena gridded her teeth, and knocked louder. Then she heard a moan, and someone get up and she felt a little victorious. The door opened, and it was like looking in a mirror as she stared at the girl on the other side. But it wasn't her, it was Katherine. And she didn't look happy. She had one hand on her naked hip, and she was glaring at Elena. Elena blushed slightly, and looked away from her naked twin like rival. Damon came up behind her then, and looked at Elena, searching for a reason for her being there. "Damon… I need to talk to you."

"Well…" Damon started to ask, as they had been standing alone with Katherine on the other side of the door for almost ten minutes.

She looked at her feet, her face started to redden, "Damon, I-" Before she could finish her sentence, his lips were on hers. Her eyes widened, and her heart pounded hard in her chest. She began to feel overwhelmed. The kiss was like nothing she'd ever experienced. She couldn't breathe. He deepened the kiss, and began to explore her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him, and he played with her hair. She pulled her lips from him, gasping for air. Damon smirked, "Breathe girl, Breathe."

Still gasping, she smacked him, "Shut-up, Stefan always kissed me like a human. I'm not used to… Vampire passion."

Damon laughed slightly at her innocence. His eyes widened, and he remembered his current lover outside his bed room. Elena blinked, and Damon was on the other side of the room. "Damon…"

"I'm with Katherine." He interrupted her.

Elena's heart sank, and she stepped closer to him, reaching out to touch his face, but he looked away from her. "Damo-"

"WHY!" He yelled, and she stopped. Still not looking at her, he finished, "Why do you have to finally figure your feeling out NOW! I'm with Katherine, because you wanted to live in denial with my whiny ass baby brother!" He yelled, finally looking at her, and twisting his head slightly as he talked. His eyes were wide, and he looked down on her. She felt like she was sinking into the floor under his glare.

She put a hand on his chest, "Damon I'm sor-"

"Don't!" He interrupted her, pulling away from her.

But she wasn't going to give up after all this. "No, Damon! You are ganna shut up, and you are ganna listen yo me!" She yelled back, and Damon stood, wide eyed, unable to fight her any further. "I am sorry. I was scared okay, confused. I thought… I did love Stefan, I'd never been in love before and I didn't want to loose it. Look Damon, I'm sorry i've waited so long, and I'm sorry I've hurt you because of it. But I love you."

Silence hung in the musk air. They looked into each other's eyes, but were both unable to speak. Suddenly the door slammed open, and a loud mouthed bitchy voice came booming in. "What the hell is taking so long, I'm getting bored!"

Damon looked at Katherine, and looked like he was about to say something but before he could Elena ran over to her vampire look a like. She looked her straight in the eyes, stabbing piercing looks at her. Katherine sneered at her, "Whats your problem-"

"YOU! You're my problem you little phyla bitch!" She yelled back, and even Katherine was taken slightly aback by the human's sudden outburst. But then her shock just turned to a look of bitterness at the girl. Katherine was about to make a remark but Elena wouldn't let her, "Don't even think about it! Damon loved ME! He always loved me, ever since he got over you when you screwed him over, he's loved me! And anything that's happened between you two since has been a lie!"

"He loved me first, he only loved you because you LOOK like me!" She replied back, with a small smirk, Narrowing her eyes.

Elena drew closer to Katherine, putting a hand on her own hip, "No. He doesn't love you. He loved ME! That's why we were busy making out before you interrupted."

Katherine's eyes widened, and Elena grinned as Katherine looked over at Damon with desperation hidden in her eyes. Damon looked away. "Uh!" Katherine looked disgustedly at Elena and Damon, then vanished from the room.

Elena gulped, and turned back to Damon. "Damon…"

In a flash, Damon was in front of her. He looked down at her, but the rage and confusion was gone. He looked…. warm. "Elena…" There was a long pause, and he ran his fingers threw her hair gently as he finished, "I love you."


End file.
